


A Cute Kiss

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, pastry train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose wanted Donut’s birthday to be perfect.  They’d been dating for a little while and this was their first real celebration together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cute Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #18 - A Cute Kiss for Donut/Caboose from the 'Signs of Affection' meme from Tumblr.

* * *

Caboose wanted Donut’s birthday to be perfect.  They’d been dating for a little while and this was their first real celebration together as a couple. He’d organised a gathering of their closest friends for an evening of fun and games and had decorated the apartment in all of Donut’s favourite colours. There were ribbons and doilies on the tables and there was glittery balloons hanging from the ceiling. 

Caboose nodded to himself, pleased with how the decorations looked.

He had wanted it to be a surprise party for Donut, but he’d been too excited about it that he couldn’t keep it to himself. Instead, he’d organised a special present that he was going to give to Donut before the others arrived.

It had taken Caboose a long time to decide on the present and he’d needed help from his neighbour and high-school friend, Tucker to arrange it.

He glanced to the clock, mindful of the time. His heart fluttered in his chest as the door to their apartment opened and Donut’s cheerful greeting filled the room.

“I’m back!”

“Donut!” Caboose shouted excitedly.

“Oh, wow,” he gushed, “The place looks fantastic! You really did a great job, Caboose!”

Caboose ginned widely, “I’m glad you like it.”

“When are the others getting here?”

“In a little while. I said to get here for six o’clock.”

“C–can I give you your present now?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, silly!”

Caboose smiled. “I wanted to. Close your eyes?”

Donut peered at Caboose, his eyes squinting at him. “You’re not gonna just leave me standing here waiting, are you?”

“I promise I wont! Pretty please?”

“Well, all righty then!” He said cheerily, closing his eyes.

Caboose took Donut’s hands carefully in his own, gently linking their fingers together and giving Donut’s hands a gentle squeeze. Donut squeeze Caboose’s hands in return and a smile played across his lips.

“I wonder what it is,” Donut whispered.

Caboose took a breath to calm his pounding heart. Everything was going to be okay. He just needed to remember the tips that Tucker gave to him. He stepped closer, tilting his head to the side a little bit. Caboose wondered if Donut could hear his heart racing. He licked his lips ever so slightly before gently pressing them to Donut’s.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that for. It felt like forever, but when he stopped and took a step back it felt like it was over in an instant. He could feel his face flush as Donut’s eyes fluttered open, the beautiful blue hue almost sparkling. Caboose went to let go of Donut’s hands, but he kept hold and gave Caboose a bright smile.

“Your present is our first kiss?” Donut asked, stepping closer to Caboose.

Caboose nodded. “Did you like it?”

“It’s the best present ever,” he replied.


End file.
